


Feeling Lucky

by RedOrchid



Series: Membership [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Board Games, Competition, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Club, Sex Games, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Wax Play, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Game night at the sex club. Magnus and Alec getslightlycompetitive.





	Feeling Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic never wanted to end. I blame Malec.
> 
> Big thank you to @jillyfae and @letswastetime for the beta!

“There’s a game night at the club?” Alec asks, looking both sceptical and intrigued as Magnus hands him the flyer that arrived at the loft earlier that day. “Meaning… what? Strip poker?”

He chuckles as he says it, but Magnus can tell that his pulse is already speeding up. He loves this side of Alec, the way his mind goes into overdrive whenever a new opportunity is presented to him—breaking the idea into smaller parts and weighing each possibility to figure out if he might like it.

“Among other things,” Magnus settles on. “Strip poker is a classic, so I’m sure there’ll be a table for that.”

“But also for other things?” Alec immediately asks. “Like what?”

His eyes have gone a shade darker, and his breath is coming a little more quickly than before. Magnus hides a smile.

“Well, the number and types of games usually adapt to the players,” he replies. “Like depending on whether you want to play against yourself—there’s an amazing little card game that can keep you on edge for  _ hours  _ that I would  _ love _ to introduce you to—or if you want to play with a partner, or  _ against _ your partner—we already know we enjoy a friendly competition, so that could be a great option—or with a group of people, or  _ with _ your partner  _ against _ other people—really, the possibilities are endless.” He walks closer to Alec as he speaks, feeling little sparks of arousal go off within him as he catalogues Alec’s reactions to his words.

“So, what do you say? Want to head down to the club later and play some games?”

In reply, Alec grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, his hands moving down Magnus’ body, grabbing his ass and bringing their bodies together. He rocks his hips against Magnus’, making no secret of just how stimulating he finds their current conversation. A low, desperate moan breaks from his throat, as he walks them over to the couch, pushing Magnus down against the cushions and coming down on top of him.

Magnus takes that as a ‘yes’.

***  

They arrive at the club a couple of hours earlier than they normally would. After spending most of the afternoon and evening riling each other up, (on the couch; in the kitchen; in the shower—which is an hour Magnus definitely won’t forget any time soon—as well as the whole walk over), they had both reached the point where waiting longer went from sweet torture to plain, regular torture. Alec’s hand is gripping his tightly, signaling the same kind of anticipation that is thrumming beneath Magnus’ skin.

Tonight is going to be a very good night, Magnus will bet his fortune on it.

He holds out his free hand, putting his magical key to the door. Next to him, Alec’s breath hitches in his throat. Magnus winks at him and adds an extra swirl of magic.

Inside the club, the party is already in full swing, despite the relatively early hour. The first group Magnus spots actually look like they’re playing strip poker, which makes him laugh. He points them out to Alec, asking if he wants to head over and join them.

Alec shakes his head, leading Magnus over to the bar and motioning for the bartender to bring them their regular order.

“I want to make an informed decision,” he says, in a light, innocent tone that tells Magnus that he’s about to be in so much trouble. “Why don’t we sit here and watch for a while?” He turns around to accept their drinks, thanking the bartender before fixing his eyes back on Magnus. A slow, teasing smile spreads across his lips, and then he’s leaning in, putting his mouth right by Magnus’ ear. “You pick whether you want to play  _ with _ me or  _ against _ me. And once you’ve done that, I’ll choose the game.”

Magnus accepts his own drink from Alec’s hand, taking a long sip from it to hide how visceral a reaction Alec’s words are provoking. He’s been varying stages of hard for most of the day—thanks to his lovely, devious boyfriend—and Alec taking charge never fails to send all of his blood south. He looks around the room, taking in the different formations of people.

_ What does he want? _

_ And _ —another important consideration— _ what will Alec like best? _

He’s very tempted to let Alec pick a game that would pit them against each other; they both love a challenge, after all (as evidenced by numerous nights at the Hunter’s Moon that ended in either an immediate portal home or a quick, desperate fuck right outside, in the alley), and there are few things Magnus likes more than having Alec Lightwood completely at his mercy. Most of the games in the room seem to be set up for larger groups of people, though, and as much as Magnus generally loves to sit back and watch, tonight, he wants Alec all to himself. Wants to touch, and taste, and make him come undone, while everyone else in the room watches.

So maybe he’s in the mood to show off a little. He very much doubts that Alec will mind.

“Same team,” he tells Alec, leaning in to drag his lips along the line of Alec’s  _ deflect _ rune. He smiles to himself when Alec automatically tilts his head to give him more room.

“Mmm, good choice,” Alec replies, then moans softly as Magnus starts sucking on his neck in earnest. “You... might want to—ah—stop doing that if you want me to be able to focus on picking a game, though.”

“I have faith in you,” Magnus says, placing another kiss, just below his ear. “You’re a natural at these things, always making it so good for me…”

Alec’s lips part in a silent gasp, and,  _ God _ , Magnus wants to wreck him. Slowly and lovingly.

Alec interrupts his plans by pressing him back against the bar, taking his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss that sends Magnus’ senses reeling. When he pulls back again, they’re both breathing heavily.

“Stay. Here,” Alec orders, taking each of Magnus’ hands in turn and placing them behind his back. “No talking. No touching. I’ll come back for you when I’ve picked our game.”

He steals another kiss from Magnus’ lips, and then walks off, adding a slight sway to his walk that Magnus knows Alec’s picked up from him—which somehow only makes it  _ more _ attractive— _ fuck _ . Magnus watches hungrily as Alec starts at the back of the room, working his way through the different groups of people efficiently, evaluating each option before he moves on to the next.

Magnus groans quietly, wishing he was allowed to reach down and, if not relieve some of the pressure, at least adjust himself to stop his cock from pressing quite so ardently against his zipper. Alec keeps working his way through the room, looking back at Magnus every once in a while to make sure he’s keeping silent, keeping still.

When Alec finally leaves the last table, and starts making his way back to the bar, Magnus is nearly shaking with anticipation.

“Well?” he asks, not caring how affected his voice comes out. There’s no point in playing coy—Alec loves seeing the effect he has on him almost as much as Magnus loves him knowing.

Alec smiles. He leans in close, reaching around Magnus to take his hands, pulling him slowly away from the bar. 

“Right this way.”

***

Alec leads him over to one of the larger alcoves. Seven other people—four men, three women—are seated on mattresses on the floor around a low table, making small talk and setting up a board game between them. Magnus recognises all of them, but none of them have been more to him than a passing acquaintance. So far, that is—his pulse stutters briefly as he wonders what kind of game Alec has picked for them.

“Welcome,” one of the men tells him, holding out his hand to indicate the seats that are still vacant. “We’re just about to start. Please make yourselves comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Magnus replies, smiling as he lets Alec pulls him down on one of the mattresses and arrange them so that they’re both facing the table. Alec positions them so that Magnus is seated in front of him, caged in by his hips and legs, his back supported by Alec’s chest. The other people in the alcove are in their underwear, so it’s no surprise when he feels Alec’s hands come around his waist and start in on the buttons of his waistcoat, opening them, one by one.

“So, from what Jonas over there explained to me, this is a winner takes all kind of game,” Alec tells him, placing a kiss against the side of Magnus’ throat as he slides the waistcoat off and starts in on the shirt underneath. “Each team starts with a number of squares on the board. When it’s our turn, we roll the dice, and then we get to challenge whatever team currently holds the square we land on. Win, we take the square; lose, we have to give up one of our own. When you’re out of squares, you’re out of the game.”

“You can also pass a turn, if anyone on your team needs it,” Jonas adds, drawing Magnus’ attention to him. “The penalty’s one square for every other team still in the game.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Magnus replies, tilting his head to the side to give Alec a better view over his shoulder, as his shirt is taken off him as well. “What are the terms of the challenges?”

“That’s up to the dice,” one of the women to their right replies. She holds up her hand, waiting for Magnus to mirror her before handing him a small velvet bag. 

Magnus takes the dice out and holds them up, one at a time. The first one is a regular ten-sided die. The second is a four-sided one, half-blue, half-red. He puts them in his palm and holds them up to his shoulder for Alec to inspect as well.

“What does the red and blue one do?” Alec asks.

“It sets the condition for winning or losing,” the woman replies. “If you get red, you’re not allowed to come; if you get blue, you need to, to win. Before your round ends.”

Behind him, Alec swallows. Magnus wishes he could see the expression on his face. 

“How long is each round?”

“Five minutes. Also, the team you challenge gets to weigh in on  _ how _ you fulfill your challenge, if they wish to.”

Magnus closes his eyes for a moment, taking a slow breath to keep himself under control. Alec—naturally—chooses that moment to undo the front of his pants, his large, warm hand giving Magnus’ cock a firm squeeze before starting to pull the fabric down his hips.

“There are cards,” Alec murmurs, putting his mouth right by Magnus’ ear in a way that can only be described as truly evil. “They move.”

Magnus feels himself smile at that—at the edge of pure delight in Alec’s voice, shining through his obvious desire. His breath hitches in his throat as he imagines Alec being shown said cards; they haven’t explored other forms of visual stimuli together than what happens in the club, but now that the thought has entered his mind, Magnus can’t wait to find out what Alec’s reactions would be. There are a few books in his collection that he needs to introduce Alec to, for one. He groans, and has to reach down and adjust his cock, as he pictures Alec sitting in his usual reading chair back at the loft, growing steadily more flushed and turned on as he makes his way through the pages.

“Everyone ready to begin?” Jonas asks, pulling Magnus back from his reverie. “Good, then put your hands to the markers on the board.”

Magnus leans forward and places the palm of his hand against a stylised drawing of a handprint at the centre of the board. Alec chooses the one next to him, and one by one, the markings on the board are covered, at which point, the board begins to glow.

“All done, remove your hands,” Jonas says, and everyone pulls back, revealing that the squares lining the board—which were previously blank—have filled in with colours and words.

“Let’s see what we got,” Alec says excitedly. The handprints they touched have filled in with a icy-blue colour, and the same colour is showing up in half a dozen places around the board.

Magnus follows its path, desire growing steadily hotter within him as he reads the squares they’ve been given.

_ Aphrodisiacs.  _

_ Paddles.  _

_ Rope.  _

_ Nipple clamps.  _

_ Feathers.  _

_ Obedience. _

Behind him, Alec’s breath hitches in his throat. Magnus leans back, shifting in his seat so that he can press himself more fully against Alec’s front. A snap of his fingers has the rest of their clothes—minus the thin barrier of their underwear—going away in a flash of light, and Magnus lets out a low, pleased moan as he finally gets Alec’s warm skin against his.

The team to their right—a werewolf trio—wins the draw to start, and Magnus watches avidly as they roll the dice. Four steps, red. It’s a yellow square—belonging to the seelie couple opposite Alec and Magnus—one that simply reads ‘toys’.

“Right, so Julian is obviously sitting this one out,” the woman of the trio decides. “Don’t give me that look, you know much you get off on anything that vibrates.”

“I can last five minutes,” Julian protests, then grins back at his team. “Just, maybe leave off my prostate, to make sure.”

“Oh, I hope we’ll end up on that square, too,” Alec murmurs in Magnus’ ear. “We haven’t played with toys in weeks.”

“How about we go shopping this weekend?” Magnus suggests in reply. “We could portal over to that store in Amsterdam...?”

It’s Alec’s turn to moan. His hips press forward, his underwear doing absolutely nothing to hide how hard he is. He rolls his hips against Magnus’ briefly, his cock torturously close to where Magnus wants it.

He can’t wait for his and Alec’s turn.

“Five minutes. Begin,” Jonas says from across from them. Magnus turns his attention to the werewolf trio, where Julian is sliding off his underwear and getting on his hands and knees, lowering his upper body so that his forearms rest on the soft, thick bedspread that is covering the mattress they’re on. The third person on their team moves behind him, something small and glistening in his right hand.

“What is  _ that _ ?” Alec asks, his hands tightening their grip where they’ve fallen to Magnus’ legs.

“Vibrating egg, I think,” Magnus replies, needing to close his eyes for a second when Alec’s nails graze the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. “Usually marketed to women. Small, portable,  _ very _ versatile.” 

He places his own hand on top of Alec’s, guidning it a couple of inches higher, until the tips of Alec’s fingers casually dip beneath the edge of his underwear, stroking little circles so very close to where Magnus wants them. He leans his head back against Alec’s shoulder, losing himself in the intimacy of having the heat of Alec’s skin surround him.

They watch together as Julian’s team mate slides the egg back and forth over his hole, teasing the rim. When Julian’s breathing grows heavy and laboured, the man changes his hold, adding pressure so that the tip just barely pokes inside, and then rocks the egg back and forth, while his partner trembles beneath him.

“ _ Fuck _ , I—” Julian groans, sweat breaking out on his back as he struggles to keep still. Behind Magnus, Alec let’s out a low, needy whine, and his hands drop back to Magnus’ thighs, moving restlessly back and forth. Alec’s cock is rock hard against the small of Magnus’ back; Magnus wants to rub back against it, or—better still—adjust their position ever so slightly, and have Alec pull him onto his lap.

“One minute to go,” Jonas announces, and several people around the table let out matching, sounds of frustration. Alec’s hips stutter, and Magnus can tell how much much he wants push forward, can feel in the quick bursts of hot air against his neck just how much Alec’s enjoying this.

The werewolf team make it to the end of the round without Julian losing it, and the yellow square on the board changes colour to green.

“Your turn,” one of the vampires to their left—Mary and Louisa, if Magnus is not mistaken—says, picking up the dice and handing them to him.

Magnus weighs them in his hand, anticipation growing inside of him.

“You want to do the honours?” he asks Alec, who shakes his head in reply.

Magnus rolls. Three steps. Red.

He flicks his fingers, making his and Alec’s game piece move forward. It lands on a red square.

_ Blindfolds _ .

“Looks like we’re getting an easy start,” Alec comments, and then presses a quick kiss right below Magnus’ ear. “How do you want to do this?”

“Actually, we’re going to decide that,” Mary says. She picks up the thin stack of cards lying in front of her and holds them up to her teammate. “Which one should we pick?”

“That one.”

“Oh, yes. Good choice.”

She takes out the card, and then slowly turns it so that everyone else can see.

The image on the card makes both him and Alec let out an involuntary moan. Alec wasn’t kidding when he said that the pictures on the cards moved.

“On your back,” Alec tells him, his voice thick with desire as he moves around Magnus, grabs his legs and puts him where he wants him. “Grab me one of those pillows?”

“What’s the magic word?” Magnus teases, even as he lifts his hips to help Alec get his underwear off. 

Alec groans and puts his hands beneath Magnus’ knees, hoisting his legs up to drape across his shoulders. Then he leans forward, letting his body hover over Magnus’ as he leans down and takes Magnus’ lips in a short, fierce kiss.

“Put on the blindfold, so I can finally get my mouth on your dick,” he says, interspersing his words with a line of kisses down the length of Magnus’ neck. “Pretty please?”

And, well, how’s Magnus to argue with that?

He snaps his fingers, creating a yard of smooth, black silk. A flick of his wrist has it tied securely over his eyes.

“Five minutes,” Jonas says. “You may begin.”

Magnus tilts his head back, his mouth falling open in a gasp as he feels Alec moving down his body, until the heat of Alec’s breath is ghosting across the tip of his cock. His hands go to Alec’s head on instinct, his fingers wrapping themselves in Alec’s hair, tugging lightly, and coaxing a low, desperate whine from Alec’s throat. The sound pulls forward a memory from earlier in the day, when they were riling each other up in the shower, and Magnus had Alec on his knees in front of him, Alec’s eyes closed in pleasure as he worked his lips and tongue up and down the length of Magnus’ cock.

Magnus wishes he could watch that progress now—see the way Alec’s eyes flutter closed as he wraps his lips around the head, and takes a long, slow pull. The fact that he can’t makes him want it even more; he wraps his fingers more firmly into Alec’s hair, guiding him down, loving the way Alec’s lips tighten around him.

Being blindfolded makes something desperate rise up inside of him. He and Alec are both used to working off of visual cues with each other. Even when they’re not face to face, they’re watching each other, always reading the reactions of each other’s bodies. By now, Magnus can tell, with little more than a look, how close Alec is to coming, can tell by the way his muscles move beneath his skin whether he wants more, or whether he needs them to slow down. Without sight, Magnus is left adrift, and all of the unknown variables are solidifying, making him desperate to connect with Alec through other means. Through touch. Through smell. Through the delicious sounds his boyfriend makes when Magnus pushes his hips up a fraction while pulling at his hair again.

They find a rhythm together, and almost as soon lose it again. Magnus doesn’t know what’s happening to him. It’s definitely not the first time he’s been blindfolded in bed—but just like with everything else, Alec has a way to spin things that are old and predictable and make Magnus yearn for them anew. He’s fucking up into Alec’s mouth in earnest now, using his legs for leverage, and digging his heels into Alec’s back. Pleasure pools at the end of his spine as Alec urges him on, the muffled sounds he makes growing increasingly desperate.

Their five minutes end far too soon. He and Alec both groan in frustration when the buzzer sounds, and Alec has to move off his cock. Magnus pushes himself back up to sitting, removing the silk tie around his head. He meets Alec’s eyes, seeing the same hunger he feels reflected back at him. His eyes drop to Alec’s lap, where his cock is tenting the fabric of his underwear. There’s a large, wet spot darkening the grey material at the front, and it takes all of Magnus’ willpower to stop himself from bending down and putting his mouth against it.

The game picks up its pace, finding a rhythm as the tension in the alcove keeps mounting. Jonas and his partner Seb are the first team to roll blue, and Magnus looks on with envy as the two men descend on each other, finding their release almost simultaneously after a quick, hard fuck that leaves everyone in the alcove more than a little breathless.

Once the buzzer sounds, Seb removes the rope he used to tie Jonas’ wrists and ankles, and they take their seats with matching grins of satisfaction, Jonas sending him and Alec a wink as their blue square changes its colour to yellow.

After that, the werewolf team are the first to lose a round. Magnus and Alec high five as one of the green squares turns blue. Playing the ‘69’ card after the werewolves landed on ‘Nipple clamps’ payed off just as beautifully as they hoped it would. And while Kate—the woman in the trio—glares at Julian for starting to play with the clamps while Marcel was eating her out, and making her lose control, the glare quickly fades into a fond smile, as the three of them huddle together, sharing kisses back and forth.

“My turn to roll,” Alec says. 

Magnus’ cock twitches. Alec blowing him got him dangerously close to the edge last round, and watching his boyfriend’s reactions to the other teams hasn't exactly helped him cool down. He watches Alec's adam’s apple bob, the slight tremor of pure excitement in Alec’s hand as he shakes his fist and lets the dice roll.

Eight steps. Red. 

He and Alec let out matching sounds of frustration. The idea of going another round without being allowed to come is as delicious as it’s torturous. Alec leans forward and moves their piece along the board, then hesitates for a split second before putting it down on the correct square. 

_ Lingerie _ . 

Magnus’ first reaction is disappointment. He appreciates beautifully constructed undergarments from an aesthetic point of view, of course, but while he enjoys the feeling of fine fabrics and lace against his skin, it’s never been something that either added to or took away from a sexual experience for him. He turns to Alec, ready to suggest that he just magic something on, and that they can use the turn to pick up where they left off before.

Alec’s expression makes the words die in his throat. There’s a flush spreading from his chest, up his neck, to his cheeks; his mouth is parted, his breathing rapid and shallow; and his eyes…

Magnus draws in a sharp breath, feeling his cock twitch again. Alec’s eyes are nearly black with desire, and Magnus mentally kicks himself, because  _ how did he not know this? _

“What would you like?” he asks Alec, pitching his voice low. “I can get you anything you want, darling. Just say the word.”

Alec’s breath hitches in his throat. He closes his eyes, moaning as one of his hands shoots down to squeeze the base of his dick through his underwear. 

Magnus  _ wants _ .

“No, not that one,” Magnus hears coming from his right. When he looks over, he sees the werewolf team in deep discussion, weighing different cards against each other. “That one. No way they’ll be able to hold out.”

“This one would showcase the square so much better, though.”

“I agree. That one would totally block the view.”

“Yeah, but—come on.”

“Okay, fine, that one,” Kate says, picking the card Marcel is holding out of his hand and turning it around.

Alec lets out a strangled moan, and Magnus feels his own arousal kick up another notch.

_ Gods, yes _ .

He turns to Alec, putting his hand on his knee to draw his attention. Even such a light touch makes Alec tremble, and Magnus mentally weighs his options. Keeping Alec on the right side of the precipice for the full five minutes of their round is not going to be easy.

“Close your eyes for me, Alexander.”

He goes for soft touches to the outside of Alec’s legs, guiding him down until he’s leaning back on his forearms, and then—with as little flair as possible—lets his magic vanish Alec’s plain, dark grey boxer briefs.

Alec gasps as his cock bobs, the tip wet and glistening as it juts out from his hips. Magnus closes his eyes and pictures the garments he wants in his head, and then lets his magic flow over Alec’s body.

The result is better than expected. He picked a deep purple for Alec, both because he knows how beautiful the colour looks against his skin, and because he thinks it’s something Alec will feel comfortable in. Strips of lace criss-cross his upper body, barely covering his pecs, and coming together in a knot right above his sternum. The bottom that goes with it is simple but beautiful: low-cut hipster panties in purple silk, finished with the same scalloped lace.

“Now open them.”

Alec does. His eyes widen as he looks down his body, his hands coming up to touch the edges of the lingerie. He looks transfixed, as well as impossibly turned on, and Magnus kicks himself again for not discovering this particular kink of Alec's sooner.

(So many shopping opportunities that have passed them by, for one; Magnus vows to make amends)

“Come here,” he says, pulling Alec out of his stupor and turning his attention back toward himself.

Alec follows his lead, letting Magnus pull him to him, so that Alec is straddling his lap.

“No more prep,” Alec half-asks, half-begs him quietly. “I’m still loose enough from when we took that shower, earlier, and if you put those fingers inside me right now, I’m going to lose it.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Alec promises. “Please, Magnus, I’m going out of my mind here.”

He underlines his words with a shuddering thrust of his hips, one that presses their hard cocks up against each other, making them both moan.

“Ready to start?” Jonas asks, to which Alec answers in the affirmative before Magnus has a chance to. “All right, five minutes, starting now.”

Before Magnus can properly figure out a game plan, Alec’s lips are on his. The kiss is hot and desperate from the get-go, both of them channeling their need into it as they crash together.

“Lube?”

Magnus snaps his fingers, and a bottle appears in Alec’s hand. Alec kisses him again, and Magnus hears the  _ click _ of a cap popping open, right before Alec’s hand wraps around him, spreading the slick gel all over his cock.

“Four minutes,” Jonas says, right as Alec reaches behind himself and lines Magnus up. They both cry out as Alec shifts the lace out of the way and takes him inside, and then again, as Alec starts to rock his hips.

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel so good,” Alec murmurs, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. “I love this. I love  _ you _ .”

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Magnus replies, his hands falling to Alec’s thighs as Alec rides him faster. “The lace against your skin is beautiful, Alexander.”

“Touch me,” Alec manages, then lets out a high whine as Magnus slides the very tip of his fingers beneath the purple lace at the top of his thigh. “Magnus,  _ please _ .”

He captures Magnus’ lips in another kiss, and Magnus is powerless against him. His own cock is throbbing with need, buried to the hilt in Alec’s ass, just waiting to go off. He and Alec have been teasing each other all day, and Magnus feels as though he’s been on the edge for hours. He wants Alec to up his pace, to ride him hard until they both come. He moves his hands to Alec’s chest, stroking, admiring…

“One minute,” Jonas says, and Magnus manages to snap back to a state of mind that’s at least somewhat coherent. He grabs Alec’s hips, tilting them so that the angle isn't quite so amazing, as well as slowing them down.

Alec’s head is bowed, his eyes fixated on the way the lace looks against his skin. He's biting his lower lip to hold back his sounds; everything about his movements, his expressions, tells Magnus how close he is to coming. 

“Thirty seconds.”

“ _ Fuck _ , I'm not going to make it,” Alec presses out. “I’m— _ oh! _ ”

“Almost there,” Magnus tries to soothe him, even as he feels the tell-tale tremors start up in Alec's thighs. 

The buzzer sounds. Alec makes a sound of relief that's practically a sob. Magnus steels himself in preparation of slowing down, of pulling them back from the edge yet again, and wait for the next round.

Alec, as it turns out, has other plans.

Before the green square on the board has finished changing colour, Alec crashes their lips together. He grabs Magnus’ hands, putting one of them on his chest, the other on his straining cock. His bitten-off moans turn increasingly louder, as Magnus strokes him through the silk of his panties. He’s gorgeous like this, fully focused on his own pleasure; Magnus loves it when Alec loses himself in sex to the extent he is now, loves watching the way Alec’s face changes as he lets himself just go and fall towards the edge.

Magnus’ other hand slips beneath the edge of lace at Alec’s collar bone and tugs it downward, using his fingers to rub the delicate fabric over Alec’s left nipple, at the same time as he finally allows himself to take Alec fully in hand. 

Alec cries out, his head falling back as he starts to come. His hips move even faster, as though he can’t fuck into Magnus’ fist hard enough. His ass squeezes Magnus’ cock every time he rocks back down against him, and it takes all of Magnus’ considerable self-control to hold his own orgasm at bay. Wetness spreads over his hand, soaking the silk still covering Alec’s cock, and the way Alec reacts—the way his eyes turn downward and zero in on the mess he’s making—it’s…

Excruciatingly hot would be a gross understatement.

“You’re gorgeous,” Magnus tells him, making himself talk in order to focus on something other than the mounting pressure in his groin. “So beautiful like this. So incredibly good for me.”

Alec moans, his cock twitching in Magnus’ hand. Magnus keeps stroking him, prolonging Alec’s orgasm with featherlight touches until Alec’s cock finally starts to soften, and Alec himself slumps against him, wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus and burying his face against his neck.

“Are the two of you ready to resume the game?” Jonas asks, laughter clear in his voice.

“It’s not that we mind waiting, not with entertainment like that,” Mary adds, giving Magnus a wink. “But it’s kind of our turn.”

Magnus nods, then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he grabs Alec’s hips and gently guides him off his lap. He can’t hold back a hiss when the air in the room hits his aching cock, and for a split second, Magnus is honestly worried that just the change in temperature is going to set him off.

He takes himself in hand, squeezing the base of his cock,  _ hard _ , until the need to come fades a fraction. Until he can look at his beautiful boyfriend without a desperate urge to push him back against the mattress, climb on top and spend himself all over him—making even more of a mess of the soaked-through lingerie.

When he finally feels himself firmly back on the right side of the precipice, he waves his hand, cleaning both of them up, and putting them back in their underwear. As gestures go, it’s mostly symbolic, but Magnus figures that anything that puts a little bit of a distance between his cock and Alec’s body right now, is a  _ very _ good idea.

***

The turn moves through the other teams. The red and yellow teams both lose a square to him and Alec, while the green team manages to win one from team red. When it’s their turn again, Magnus realises that the blue squares on the board have nearly doubled in number, and that the read team are just two losses away from being out of the game.

He rolls the dice. Four steps. Blue.

Magnus swallows, a hot surge of arousal going through him. He flicks his fingers to move their piece, and then frowns, when he sees where it landed.

It’s one of their own squares, one they must have won from one of the other teams during a previous round.

_ Waxplay _ .

“What happens when you land on your own square?” Alec asks, his chin perched intimately on Magnus’ shoulder as he peers down at the board.

“You get to pick which of the other teams to challenge,” Jonas replies. “And the stakes get higher.”

“How high?”

“Up to you. You can either play for the regular one square. Or you can go all in, and take the chance to knock another team out of the running.”

“And risk being knocked out ourselves,” Alec states, looking to Jonas for confirmation. Even as he says it, Magnus knows what their play is going to be—no way either him or Alec will let go of an opportunity like that.

“Which team do you want to play against?” Alec asks him.

Magnus counts the other teams’ squares on the board and weighs their options.

“Let’s go with green.”

“A challenge has been put forward,” Jonas announces. “Team green, do you want to play a card?”

The three werewolves look at each other, matching, decidedly wicked, smiles spreading on their lips as Julian casually reaches for their pile of cards, picking up the top one.

He turns it over, and for a moment, Magnus frowns, unable to make sense of it. Then realisation hits him, spreading like wildfire through his blood.

“It’s blank,” Alec says, looking up from the card in confusion. “What does that mean.”

“It means,” Magnus starts, and then has to take another deep breath to steady himself, “that you need to make me come, since we rolled blue. But you’re not allowed to touch me.”

***

“It’s just like cooking,” Magnus says. “Follow the recipe, but add your own twist and inspiration to it.”

“Yeah, that does  _ not _ make me feel more comfortable,” Alec replies. He looks at the candles Magnus conjured with trepidation. “I don’t want to risk hurting you because I don’t have enough experience to keep you safe.”

Magnus’ heart swells. As well as… other parts of him. He closes his eyes for a moment, pushing the suddenly blinding arousal back to more manageable levels. He and Alec have only dipped their toes into the vast ocean of possibility that is pain play so far, and to Magnus this now feels like a gross oversight.

He imagines Alec towering over him, the precision, control and strength he’s trained to achieve all his life as a Shadowhunter unleashed on Magnus’ skin in the most delicious of ways… 

He moans wantonly at the thought. Alec looks back at him, eyes dark with desire, but still with an edge of uncertainty about him.

He needs reassurance. Guidance. Magnus can give him that.

“I trust you,” he says, putting a hand against Alec’s abs, and stroking a random path up his chest as he talks. “You know how to read my body, and you’re good at estimating risk. Keep the candle parallel to my body when you let the wax drop, about a foot away from my skin. Start on my chest, and then move lower. Don’t drip anything on or close to my cock or balls until I’m right on the verge of coming. But then, when I am, please,  _ please _ do.” He slides his hand up Alec’s neck and into his hair, tangling his fingers in Alec’s dark hair, and tugging sharply, making Alec let out a long, needy moan. “Think you can do that for me?”

“Yes,” Alec replies immediately, his voice coming out breathless and affected. Oh, the things Magnus could do to him… The things he  _ wants _ to do to him.

“Start the clock,” he tells Jonas, holding Alec’s eyes with his own as he lowers himself down on the protective fabric he conjured up beneath them. Another flick of his fingers lights the candles he created, making them flash unnaturally bright for a moment to make sure they burn hot enough.

“I’m ready,” he tells Alec. “Now make me come.”

Alec draws in a sharp breath, but Magnus can tell that the direction is working. Alec wraps his hand around the nearest candle, taking it out of its holder. He holds it a foot above his own forearm, carefully dripping a few drops of wax unto his own skin, biting down hard on his lower lip and closing his eyes firmly shut as it connects with his skin.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , that’s—” 

“Painful. Amazing. Utterly exhilarating,” Magnus fills in for him. “Alec,  _ please _ .”

Alec turns towards him, a new type of heat in his eyes as he holds the candle above Magnus’ body. “Ask nicely.”

“ _ Jesus, fuck _ , you learn way too fast,” Magnus chokes out, his hips arching off the mattress as his entire body tries to get closer to the burning candle in Alec’s hand. “Alec,  _ please _ .  _ I need to come _ .”

Alec replies by dripping a careful line of way across Magnus’ chest, starting at the centre of his right pec and moving straight across, narrowly managing to miss his nipples.

Magnus groans. The pain of the wax shoots through it as it lands, then just as quickly recedes, leaving a wave of endorphins in its wake. Alec tilts the candle again, letting wax fall in a half-circle on his stomach. Magnus’ muscles clenches on reflex, simultaneously trying to avoid the pain and move into it more fully.

“Four minutes,” Jonas says.

Magnus arches off the floor, gasping as Alec lets the molten wax fall lower: across his left hip, on the top of his thigh. He spreads his legs, knees bending and feet planting themselves firmly into the mattress to give himself some leverage. 

Alec moves the candle to his right hip, letting a trickle of wax fall on the sensitive skin where Magnus’ leg meets his groin. Magnus cries out, his hips rising off the makeshift bed. His balls are heavy and full between his legs, drawing up tight in preparation for his release. He just needs a little bit more—a few more rounds of the agony-cooling-into-pleasure that Alec’s providing him with.

“Three minutes.”

Magnus lets out a sound that’s more of a sob than a moan. He wants nothing more than for Alec to draw this out, to keep him balancing on the edge until he can’t take it anymore. He wants Alec to put his mouth on him between rounds—for his talented tongue to soothe the skin turned flushed and stinging by the hot wax.

He wants so much more than what they actually have time for.

The next sensation makes him arch fully off the mattress, a loud, shocked gasp leaving his lips. Alec moves the ice-cube he must have gotten from one of their drinks over his right nipple, teasing it into a stiff nub before switching gears and dropping a thin stream of melted wax in its wake.

“ _ Alec. _ ”

“The card said I couldn’t touch you,” Alec replies. “I’m not touching you.”

Magnus wants to hug and yell at his boyfriend simultaneously. He settles for letting out another loud moan.

“Two minutes.”

_ Move _ .  _ Lower _ , Magnus’ brain practically screams.

He doesn’t realise that he’s thinking out loud until the next flash of white-hot pain—instead of hitting his thigh or lower stomach—hits right above his cock. Drops of hot wax fall on a path alongside the base, down towards his balls, and Magnus throws his head back, another guttural sound escaping from his throat as Alec lets the ice he found follow, cooling the burning sensation and leaving him breathless and shivering.

“One minute.”

Magnus can’t pull enough air into his lungs. Alec circles up on the other side of his cock, careful not to touch him, even as Magnus tries to push his hips closer, get some kind of friction. He doesn’t think he’s wanted someone’s hand on him so badly in his entire life; he’s so close he can practically taste it—he just needs that last, tiny push to finally get there.

“I love the way the wax makes you look,” Alec says, letting another couple of drops fall at the crease of Magnus’ thigh. “Splatters of white everywhere, like we both already came  _ all over you _ .”

Magnus can only manage a sharp gasp in reply. His hips are moving restlessly now, fucking into the air, desperately searching.

“I can’t wait to see you come like this,” Alec continues. “Just the idea of watching it run down the length of your cock, it’s—you got me hard again, just from watching you, doing this for you…”

The words lick their ways through Magnus’ system like open flames. The tightness in his balls increases, pleasure pooling at the base of his spine.

“Now,” he manages, not sure that he’s actually succeeding in forming words. “Do it.  _ Alec, oh! _ ” 

“I’ve got you,” Alec promises, even as hot wax touches the side of Magnus’ trembling cock, sending him toppling over the edge and into a whirlwind of pleasure so strong, he feels like it’s hitting every nerve end in his body.

He’s crying out, all the tension inside him exploding outward. His hands are clawing at the bedspread, grappling for something to hold onto, as more wax drips on the base of his cock, then lower, unto each of his balls in turn. The pain is incredible—morphing into the most intense pleasure like a double punch straight to his core. Magnus is aching with it, arching into it, shouting out his gratification for all of the club to hear.

Somewhere in the background, a buzzer sounds, but Magnus is unable to make sense of it—because Alec is suddenly between his legs, pushing Magnus’ knees up towards his chest to give himself better access. Magnus grapples for the back of his legs to help out, crying out again when Alec’s mouth starts working the over-sensitive skin of his balls. A slick hand closes around his cock, just holding him gently as two wet fingers push inside his hole, curling to press against his prostate and making Magnus’ vision explode back into blinding white.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on, how long he keeps coming as Alec’s talented hands and mouth prolong his pleasure. When it finally fades, he’s left shivering, still struggling to properly breathe.

Alec lies down next to him, pulling Magnus close, wrapping him up in the warmth of his own body. The feeling that he’s not completely back in solid form gradually fades, as Alec’s hands stroke soothingly up and down his arms, his back, his neck.

He misses most what happens in the red and yellow teams’ subsequent rounds—too focused on himself and Alec to really care. When it’s their turn again, Alec places two fingers beneath his chin, tilting Magnus’ face up and looking into his eyes for a long, searching moment. Then he smiles and leans in, placing a soft, sweet kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“Blue team chooses to pass on their turn and take a penalty,” Jonas says. “Red team, you’re up.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Magnus murmurs, in between the soft kisses Alec keeps giving him. “I’m good to get back in the game.”

“Maybe I just wanted to bask in having you like this for another ten minutes,” Alec replies, just as softly. “Experiencing that with you, it… I thought it was really amazing.”

“It was. And you did an  _ excellent _ job. My brain is still struggling to come back online.”

“Makes me wonder why we haven’t done things like that before,” Alec says, and Magnus can hear the underlying question in his voice. “It’s clearly something you like. A  _ lot _ .”

“I could ask you the same question,” Magnus replies, smiling when Alec’s breath catches and a lovely flush tints the top of his cheeks. “I guess, for me, I just didn’t think about it as something we could be doing together; most of my experiences in that area have been in the context of more casual arrangements.”

Alec leans back in, capturing Magnus’ mouth in a kiss that’s a great deal more demanding than the earlier ones. “Start thinking about it.” 

“Likewise,” Magnus replies, the word ending on a groan, as Alec moves from his lips to his neck. They make out lazily for another couple of minutes, until the sound of the buzzer signals the end of the red team’s round.

“You sure you want to keep playing?” Alec asks, as they sit back up, preparing to turn their focus back towards the board.

Magnus sends a pointed look down to Alec’s groin, where his cock is back to straining against the fabric of his underwear. “I think we still have some unfinished business, don’t you?”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Jonas says, pulling both Magnus’ and Alec’s attention to him, “because the red and green teams are now both out of the running.”

Magnus looks at the board, seeing that, yes, all squares on it are now lit up either yellow or blue. His and Alec’s squares are still in the majority, seeing as they were in the lead when they knocked out the green team—who were at that point running in second place—but the seelies also have a fair number.

“Is it our turn to roll?”

“No, it’s ours, and we’ve already decided what we’re going to do,” Jonas replies. “Team Blue, we challenge you to go head-to-head with us for a final round.”

***

“The rules for the finale round are pretty simple: first to get off wins.”

“Does that mean both of us, or just one?” Alec asks.

“Just one,” Jonas’ partner says, and Magnus immediately feels a great deal better about their chances to win—after the intense orgasm he had during the last round, coming again will take considerable effort.

Then again, if there’s one thing Alec loves, it’s being an overachiever in bed.

And if there’s one thing Magnus loves in turn, it’s to accommodate that ambition.

“What other rules apply?” Alec asks. “Do we still roll the dice? Use the cards?”

“No, it’s a simple race,” Jonas replies. “We each pick whatever act and equipment we want, we signal the start, we put on a show—winner takes all. Let’s each take five minutes to talk strategy while we rearrange the room?”

As he says it, the interior of the alcove starts to shimmer. The table with the board moves off to the side, allowing the mattresses around it to grow together, until they’re all sitting on what is essentially one giant bed. The red team moves to join the green team over at one end, leaving Magnus and Alec, and Jonas and Seb in the centre, perfectly on display.

“You know, I kind of wish the terms for this round could have been who could keep going the longest,” Alec murmurs, his breath hot against Magnus’ ear as they huddle together to decide on a plan. “Because after the last round, what I’d  _ really _ love to do, is to flip you over and eat you out until you’re fully hard again, and then fuck you so slowly and thoroughly, you’d be able to feel me inside you for  _ days _ .”

A spark of heat runs through Magnus’ body at his words, his spent cock valiantly giving a small twitch. He pulls Alec in for a kiss, making it slow, open and lustful, the way he knows Alec loves.

“Next time,” he promises, kissing Alec again. “This round’s my turn.”

Alec groans. Magnus smiles, reaching out to stroke a path up Alec’s abs, to his chest, giving each of his nipples a small tweak to make Alec make that delicious sound again.

“What would you like?” he continues, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Alec’s neck in-between words. “My cock again? Or my ass? Maybe my mouth? My hands?”

“ _ All of it _ ,” Alec replies, his words ending on a low, drawn-out moan.

Magnus is just about to teasingly berate him for being indecisive, when an idea comes to him.

Oh yes.  _ Most definitely _ .

“All of it?” he double-checks, as the idea quickly moves towards a plan in his mind. 

Alec immediately nods, and Magnus feels another thrill run down his spine. He calls on his magic and closes his eyes, conjuring the object he needs. 

Alec’s eyes grow darker as he takes in the sleek, black toy in Magnus’ hand, a low moan breaking from his throat when Magnus sends a spark of magic to wrap around the thick length. 

“Ready to start?” Jonas asks. Magnus looks over, and notes that their side of the padded area has filled with grass and a type of flower Magnus recognises all too well from past forays into the seelie realm.

He raises an unimpressed eyebrow in the seelies’ direction, who both smile cheekily back at him.

“What?” Alec asks, immediately noticing the change in Magnus’ mood.

“That flower is a very powerful aphrodisiac,” Magnus replies. “This is not going to be an easy win.”

“I don’t mind  _ long _ odds,” Alec replies, reaching out to run his hand from the flared bottom to the tip on the dildo Magnus conjured, before taking it from his hands. “How do you want me?”

“On your back,” Magnus says, desire flaring up inside him, as Alec surveys the space, and then leans back against the mattress, putting himself at a perfect angle for the other teams to watch.

“Ready when you are,” Magnus tells the other team, and then turns his attention fully back to Alec.

He knows how much Alec loves his magic, so the spark he sends to vanish their underwear is possibly a bit flashier than strictly needed. Next, he moves to straddle Alec’s hips, letting his body brush the tip of Alec’s cock, while taking his boyfriend’s mouth for a fierce kiss. Alec arches up beneath him, seeking more contact. Magnus sends another wave of magic over his body, pinning him firmly back to the mattress, before leaning down for another kiss.

After he’s pulled back, and Alec’s eyes have opened and are fully focused on him again, he reaches for the toy in Alec’s hand and slowly, and deliberately brings it to his mouth.

Alec curses, his hips straining desperately against the magic, as Magnus wraps his lips around the toy. He gives it a couple of deep, strong pulls of his mouth, and then draws back and wraps his hand around it instead. Once he’s fully satisfied with his modifications, he holds it back out to Alec, who is already breathing heavily beneath him.

The seelies might be using their special brand of magic to skew the odds in their favour, but two can definitely play that game.

“Three out of four,” he says, letting his hand brush against Alecs’ as they transfer the toy, and then leaning back down to press teasing kisses at the corner of his mouth. “My cock, my mouth, and my hand. When it’s inside you, just tap the bottom twice, and my magic will do the rest.”

The way Alec’s eyes roll back in his head is highly gratifying. Magnus slides further down his body, until he’s seated comfortably between Alec’s open legs.

“Tick, tock, Alexander.”

Alec lets out another moan, reaching for his left leg to pull it up, close to his chest, his other hand positioning the toy at his entrance.

Magnus waves his hand, adding the slickness needed for Alec to push the toy inside himself. He watches, transfixed, as Alec’s body opens easily around the head of the dildo and then lets it all inside, until Alec has it buried to the hilt, his hips twitching restlessly to get more stimulation.

He keeps watching as Alec turns his head, taking in their audience, before his head tilts back against the mattress and his eyes go glazed and unfocused. He taps the bottom of the dildo, then cries out in surprised pleasure as Magnus’ magic wraps itself around his cock, making it feel like Magnus’ mouth is right there, swallowing him down, and his hand is wrapped loosely around Alec’s balls, rolling them in the way that never fails so make Alec fall apart beneath him.

Magnus watches avidly as Alec starts moving the toy, his eyes feasting on the sight of Alec losing himself in pleasure. He fucks himself hard from the get-go, pushed back moans and muffled cries escaping from his throat every time he pushes the dildo deep inside himself.

Next to them, vines have sprung up from the ground, tying one of the seelies spread-eagled to the mattress. His partner is between his legs, working his mouth over his cock, as he tries to thrust into his mouth. 

Magnus gets another idea.

“I remember you saying something about eating me out until I was completely hard again?” he says, climbing back up Alec’s body, and loving the way Alec’s pulse stutters when he leans in to suck lightly at his neck. “So I’m going to sit on your face and ride your lips and tongue until I’m good and ready, thoroughly enjoying the view of you fucking yourself with a double of my cock. And then…” He breaks off, taking Alec’s mouth in another searing kiss.

“And then?” Alec prompts, the words falling from his lips in a breathless moan when they break apart.

Magnus deliberately waits until the desire and anticipation in Alec’s eyes reach a level that Magnus would happily call ‘desperate’, and then leans in and takes Alec’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down on it gently.

“And then, I’m going to turn around, and push my cock between those gorgeous lips of yours,” he whispers. “I’m going to show everyone in this room how incredible you look when you lie back and just  _ take it _ . And the more pleasure I get from your mouth, the more intensely my magic is going to work to get you off.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Alec manages, his voice coming out close to a sob. “God, Magnus.  _ Yes _ . Right now.  _ Please _ .”

Really, who is Magnus to say no when he’s asked  _ so very nicely _ ?

He moves around so that he has his knees resting comfortably on either side of Alec’s chest, snapping his fingers and sending a wave of blue magic down his body. Alec’s other leg bends at the knee just like his right one, pressing itself up against Alec’s chest, and leaving him gorgeously on display for everyone who’s watching. He grabs Alec’s ankles to steady himself, and then pushes his hips back, groaning loudly when Alec’s tongue comes out to meet him and licks a long, greedy stripe over his hole.

He closes his eyes, moves his hips again. He loves getting rimmed, can feel his cock hardening already, excitement sparking through his nerves as Alec moans and strains his neck to move closer, to better get at Magnus’ hole.

“I need my hands,” Alec pants, the loud groan which follows when he pushes the dildo back inside himself getting muffled in between Magnus’ cheeks.

Magnus hisses in pleasure, tilting his hips again and starting to properly roll back into the sinful movements of Alec’s mouth. He lets another wave of magic loose, moving Alec’s hands to his hips and letting his magic take hold of the movements of the toy.

Alec’s hands immediately grab onto his ass, parting his cheeks and pulling him down, re-doubling his efforts. As mind-shattering as his previous orgasm was, Magnus finds himself growing back to full hardness almost embarrassingly quickly. He loves the way Alec relinquishes all control and just  _ goes for it _ , licking and sucking and doing his best to fuck Magnus with his tongue, while Magnus turns into a moaning mess in front of him.

“ _ Fuck _ , I’m getting really close,” Alec gasps. “Please turn around.”

Magnus does as told, matching Alec’s gasp with one of his own, when Alec places both hands on his ass and practically shoves him towards his face.

Alec’s mouth closes around his cock, taking Magnus in deep right from the start, moaning around his length with an undertone of desperation that goes straight to Magnus’ bloodstream. He wraps his hands in Alec’s hair, giving it a sharp tug and tilting it back, giving himself the perfect angle to slide his cock in and out of Alec’s mouth. 

It doesn’t take long to drive Alec to the edge. Magnus feels his magic flare when his boyfriend comes, feels a shadow of Alec’s pleasure carry over to himself through the magic that is still fucking Alec’s ass, still sucking his cock and massaging his balls, as Alec’s muffled cries vibrate around him. Magnus screws his eyes tightly shut, his thrusts turning sharp and erratic until he’s emptying himself down Alec’s throat with a hoarse shout.

_ Oh, wow _ .

He pulls out and collapses at Alec’s side, lifting a tired hand to cancel the spell that’s still working on Alec’s cock and ass, vanquishing the toy in the process. Alec moans as the spell releases its hold on his legs, sprawling to stretch out his muscles. His hair is an absolute mess, his lips red and swollen, and a sheen of sweat covers his face and chest.

Magnus leans in, claiming those lips for his own, his heart doing a flip in his chest when Alec slides a hand around his neck and pulls him closer.

“Did we win?” Alec asks.

Magnus finds he has absolutely no idea.

He tears himself away from his intoxicating boyfriend and looks around. What he finds is all three opposing teams sitting casually on a newly formed couch, drinking champagne and talking.

One of the vampires raises her glass. “I’ll give it to you, Magnus, you and your Nephilim put on an absolutely captivating show.”

“A drawn-out one, at that,” one of the werewolves adds, raising his own glass. “We were starting to think you would never come back up for air.”

“We’ll take our winnings in either potions or artifacts,” Jonas says, grinning. He gestures towards the board, which is all glowing in a bright, golden yellow. “Feel free to make us an offer.”

“I don’t suppose you’d consider a rematch?” Alec replies, before Magnus has a chance to. He pushes himself up to his knees, and starts stretching out his arms, which  _ oh-so-coincidentally _ puts every inch of his glorious body on shameless display in the process.

Magnus hides a laugh as he watches both seelies lose their train of thought, their eyes dropping to Alec’s chest, and then venturing lower.

“What kind of game?” Jonas asks.

Alec smirks, and then catches Magnus eye, a definite glint of mischief in his own.

“How about some strip poker?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
